popcapgamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies and Robots (Plants vs Zombies 2)
All zombies from Game Plants vs Zombies 2 Player's House and Modern Day Basic Zombie Toughness Average Speed Basic Conehead Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Buckethead Zombie Toughness Hardened Speed Basic Brickhead Zombie Toughness Machined Speed Basic Flag Zombie Toughness Average Speed Basic Vase Gargantuar Toughness Great and Undying Defeat him Speed Stiff in game Basic Imp Toughness Average Speed Hungry Gargantuar Toughness Great Speed Hungry Newspaper Zombie Toughness Hardened with Newspaper in game Dense Solid without Newspaper Speed Hungry in game Basic Flighty after losing his newspaper Balloon Zombie Toughness Solid in game Dense Speed Basic when flying Speedy after losing my his Balloon All Star Zombie Toughness Hardened Speed Flighty, Basic after smashing plants Super Fan Imp Toughness Average, Fragile in game Speed Speedy, Basic in game Sunday Edition Zombie Toughness Machined in game with 7.5 normal damage shots Dense Speed Basic Flighty Losing Sunday Edition Rally Zombie Toughness Protected in game Solid Speed Hungry in game Speedy Treasure Yeti Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Basic Anicent Egypt Ra Zombie Toughness Average in game Solid Speed Basic Camel Zombies Toughness Protected, Solid zombie Speed Creeper, Basic losing my Camels Explorer Zombie Toughness Solid Speed Hungry Tomb Raiser Zombie Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Basic Pharaoh Zombie Toughness Dense, Solid Speed Basic, Speedy after losing his my Armor Zombot Sphinx inator Toughness Undying, Ultra Undying in Modern Day Speed Hungry Swashbuckler Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Stiff Seagull Zombie Toughness Average in game solid Speed Speedy Barrel Roller Zombie Toughness Hardened, Average Speed Basic Imp Cannon Toughness Dense Speed Basic Does not move in game Pirate Captain Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Stiff Zombie Parrot Toughness Average Speed Flighty speedy in game Zombot Plank Walker Toughness Undying Speed Hungry Wild West Prospector Zombie Toughness Average Speed Speedy when Jumping, Stiff Pianist Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Creeper Poncho Zombie Toughness Hardened with metal Solid without Metal Speed Basic Chicken Wrangler Zombie Toughness Solid Speed Hungry Zombie Chicken Toughness Fragile Speed Flighty in game Speedy Zombie Bull Toughness Hardened, Machined in game Speed Speedy in game Hungry Stiff, Basic in game after thrown Imp Zombot War Wagon Toughness Undying Speed Hungry Frostbite Caves Blockhead Zombie Toughness Machined Speed Basic Hunter Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Creeper Dodo Rider Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Creeper when Flying, Speedy Troglobite Toughness Protected Speed Basic Weasel Hoarder Toughness Average Speed Basic Ice Weasel Toughness Fragile Speed Flighty in game Speedy Zombot Tuskmaster 10 000 BC Toughness Undying Speed Does Not move Lost City Lost Pilot Zombie Toughness Solid Speed Does Not Move, Basic Excavator Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Speedy Parasol Zombie Toughness Solid Speed Hungry Bug Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Speedy Imp Porter Toughness Solid Speed Hungry Relic Hunter Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Stiff Turquoise Skull Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Toughness Undying Speed Does not Move Far Future Jetpack Zombie Toughness Average Speed Speedy Shield Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Bug Bot Imp Toughness Average Speed Basic Robo Cone Zombie Toughness Machined Speed Stiff Disco tron 3000 Toughness Machined Speed Basic Mecha Football Zombie Toughness Machined Speed Basic Gargantuar Prime Toughness Great Speed Stiff in game Hungry Zombot Tomorrow Tron Toughness Undying in game Ultra Undying Speed Hungry Dark Ages Knight Zombie Toughness Machined Speed Basic Jester Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Hungry when Spinning Wizard Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Creeper Zombie King Toughness Hardened Zombot Dark Dragon Toughness Undying Speed Flighty when Flying Hungry Neon Mixtape Tape Punk Zombie Toughness Average Speed Hungry in game Speedy Glitter Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Mc Zom b Toughness Solid Speed Hungry Breakdancer Zombie Toughness Solid Speed Hungry in game Basic Arcade Zombie Toughness Dense, Machined Speed Hungry in game Basic 8 Bit Zombie Toughness Average Speed Basic Boombox Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Zombot Multi stage masher Toughness Undying Speed does not Move Hungry Jurassic Marsh Jurassic Fossilhead Toughness Machined Speed Basic Jurassic Imp Toughness Fragile in game Average Speed Speedy in game Hungry Jurassic Gargantuar Toughness Great Speed Stiff in game Hungry Jurassic Bully Toughness Dense Speed Basic Jurassic Rockpuncher Toughness Dense Speed Basic Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Toughness Undying Speed Hungry Big Wave Beach Snorkel Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Surfer Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Speedy Basic on land Fisher Zombie Toughness Dense Octo Zombie Toughness Dense Speed Creeper Zombot Sharktronic Sub Toughness Undying Speed Speedy when Swimming Hungry Trivia in 1.1 version New Zombies Treasure Yeti dense health 76 normal damage shots Before 1.5 update Camel Zombies speed was Basic Before 1.7 Update Zombie Bull Rider's speed was Basic After 2.4 update Pharaoh zombie health 7.3 normal damage shots Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Zombies